Can I have this dance?
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Tras la descompasada melodía de la frustración y los traspiés que la derrota trae consigo, la mano de Riko se alzó para traer a Chika de regreso al compás de la música. Como muchas veces la líder de Aqours lo había hecho con ella.


El pasillo de la escuela le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Era tarde y a pesar de encontrarse vacío, Chika podía sentir que los recuerdos grabados entre esas paredes eran más que suficientes para hacerle compañia. Contempló, la extensión del corredor, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para indicarle el recorrido hacia la azotea sin muchos inconvenientes.

Mari lo había propuesto unas semanas atrás, una gran fiesta en el auditorio de la escuela por la graduación, por el cierre de la escuela, por la victoria en el Love Live, por todo. Sabían que solo eran excusas para permanecer un poco más en ese edificio, para que al cerrar las rejas de manera definitiva las memorias permanezcan recorriendo sus pasillos y así nunca esté vacío.

Eran demasiadas emociones para el corazón de Chika, quien en un momento de quiebre emocional decidió caminar para ordenar sus pensamientos. No quería que la vieran con el semblante triste, no quería apagar el momento de festividad que se vivía entre sus amigas por un pequeño momento emotivo. Kanan y Dia habían realizado toda la organización y decoración del espacio casi en tiempo record. You, Yoshiko, Ruby y Hanamaru habían trabajo realmente duro para elaborar los vestidos que ahora portaban con bastante elegancia. Mari y Riko habían trabajo en la ambientación y la música. Incluso las hermanas Kazuno se habían hecho presente. Todas en la escuela habían colaborado con cosas pequeñas como inflar globos o hacer letreros grandes con mensajes positivos para su escuela.

Chika sentía que aún no había hecho lo suficiente por todas.

El golpe de los tacones haciendo eco pareció ahuyentar los recuerdos que venían danzando en los pasillos. El vacío se sentía con mayor intensidad sin los muebles en los salones para absorber un poco el sonido. Avanzó casi en automático, dejando que sus pies la guiaran al único lugar cuyo recorrido conocía de memoria.

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea el viento la golpeó directamente haciendo que su vestido se desordenara un poco. Era sencillo, azul marino con tirantes blancos y bordados de girasoles a un lado, un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Lo decoraba un lazo blanco sujeto a la cintura que combinaba con un lazo más pequeño con el cual su acostumbrada trenza estaba atada. Chika lo alisó mientras su piel terminaba de acostumbrarse a la brisa marina, no es como si no la conociese, después de todo.

A pesar de haber obtenido la victoria en el Love Live y lograr grabar el nombre de Uranohoshi en la historia del certamen junto a otros grandes, como Otonokizaka, el sentimiento de culpa nunca abandonó su cuerpo. Alzó sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia el horizonte, tan lejano e imposible de alcanzar y sin embargo siempre sintió que si estiraba un poco más los brazos lograría tocarlo, quizás si abría un poco más las manos podría atrapar algo de luz, un pequeño destello de sol antes de verlo ocultarse, nuevamente fuera de su alcance.

Sus brazos se dejaron caer, era inútil.

El horizonte comenzó a nublarse tras las pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos. Intentó sostenerlo, no quería echar a perder la base de maquillaje en el que Ruby y Hanamaru habían trabajado, era injusto.

Así como le parecía injusto el no haber podido ser capaz de salvar la escuela.

Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse con pequeños espasmos. No era capaz de reconocer si era por el frío o por aquella sensación de frustración inundando nuevamente sus sentidos. Sea cual fuese la causa, se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

"Enfermaras si continúas aquí."

Reconoció su voz casi al instante, no era la primera vez que esos brazos la sostenían evitando que se ahogara con sus propias emociones.

"Todas están esperando por ti." El sentimiento de culpa renació en el pecho de Chika, sus amigas la están esperando y ella aquí, permitiéndose hundir en sus pensamientos. "¿Pasa algo, Chika-chan?"

"No, no es nada." No estaba segura si fingir iba a servir, ella la conocía, podía leer sus gestos. "Solo quería caminar un poco."

"Ya veo." Hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía evaluar la situación. "¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"

Chika no respondió. Deshizo el abrazo a medida que avanzaba un poco hacia el borde de la azotea. El sonido de la fiesta se coló en sus oídos, la risas, la voces cantando, las conversaciones, la reunión parecía atravesar un momento realmente maravilloso. Sonrió para si misma. "¿Crees que pude haber hecho algo más?"

No hubo respuesta, sintió el sonido de los tacones acercándose de manera tentativa hasta quedar justo detrás de ella. Pensó en recibir otro abrazo pero en lugar de eso uno de sus brazos recibió un tirón haciéndola girar sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que un par de manos tomaron sus mejillas de sorpresa y comenzaron a presionarlas. "Eh! ¿Qué haces, Riko-chan?"

Ella parecía divertida con su hazaña, presionó un poco más antes de soltar el agarre, manteniendo sus manos aún en el rostro de Chika. "¿Qué es lo que has preguntado?"

"Si crees que pude haber hecho alg-… aaawwwh!" Riko presionó sus mejillas nuevamente evitando que termine la oración.

"No tenías que repetirlo." Volvió a aflojar el agarre en las mejillas de Chika, manteniendo aún sus manos acunando su rostro. "No tienes por qué preguntártelo, Chika-chan, has hecho mucho más que cualquiera de nosotras."

Chika la miraba confusa, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era algo de compasión, la culpa en su alma hacía eco casi con la misma intensidad con la cual resonaron sus pasos en los pasillos vacíos. Sin embargo, había algo en la sonrisa de Riko que parecía genuíno. Una revelación, un secreto, Chika no sabía que era pero ciertamente necesitaba oírlo.

"Hasta hace un año las cosas eran normales para todas. Normal dentro de lo que estábamos acostumbradas a experimentar." Riko tomó de la mano a Chika y la condujo hacía otro de los bordes. Al parecer el interior del auditorio no había sido suficiente y la fiesta se había trasladado a los exteriores. No parecía en absoluto el cierre de la escuela, o la despedida de las de tercero. El ambiente alegre se contagiaba como un virus y Chika juraba nunca en su vida había visto a tantas personas sonriendo al mismo tiempo. "Entonces alguien llegó con un sueño, era solo eso, nadie esperaba que dejase de serlo. Pero no contaban con la determinación que esta chica poseía, capaz de motivar e inspirar la vida de quien tenía la dicha de cruzarse en su camino."

Se oyó un chapoteo, seguido de uno más, luego otro y otro más. Chika avanzó hasta otro de los bordes observando la piscina. Kanan y You habían saltado a la alberca, seguidas de Yoshiko, Ruby y Maru, detrás un grupo de alumnas también habían decidido saltar. Dia parecía realmente aterrorizada con lo que veía, mueca que no le duró demasiado cuando fue empujada por Mari, quien saltó tras de ella para unirse al grupo dentro del agua.

"Has hecho más de lo que imaginas, por Aqours, por esta escuela, por cada uno de los presente aquí." Riko sostuvo sus manos así como Chika había sostenido las de ella en ocasiones anteriores. Vaciló un poco antes de continuar, apretando un poco más el agarre, intentando darse fuerzas. "Incluso por mi. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, me has inspirado a no abandonar mis sueños sin importar los tropiezos, me has motivado a disfrutar de lo que me apasiona. No estoy segura de haber podido volver al piano por mi misma, sin embargo confiaste en mí aún cuando yo no lo hacía."

La voz de Riko se quebró momentáneamente, tosió un poco para aclararla y continuar. "Probablemente nunca termine de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi, por todas nosotras. Así que, por favor, no digas que no hiciste lo suficiente."

El rostro de Riko esbozó una sonrisa realmente hermosa, acompañada del calor que sus ojos avellana desprendían. Chika no pudo evitar imitarla, limpiando un poco los restos de lágrimas que permanecían almacenados en sus propias iris magenta.

"Gracias, Riko-chan."

El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre ambas mientras la música aún se oía de fondo.

"Al parecer me he perdido gran parte de la fiesta." Chika dijo divertidamente mientras miraba hacia abajo. Al parecer la fiesta ahora se había trasladado a la piscina.

"Tal vez podemos bailar un poco aquí." Una sonrisa pizpireta se dibujó en los labios de Riko, dando un ligero apretón a su agarre, terminó por soltar las manos de Chika para tomar un poco de distancia. La música había cambiado a algo más modesto y tranquilo, totalmente opuesto a lo que se vivía en la alberca en esos momentos.

El vestido de Riko resaltaba la elegancia que ella desprendía de manera natural. Largo, de color coral ligeramente oscuro con detalles florales de tono blanco en la caída. Llevaba un chal plomo que cubría sus hombros, con sus larga cabellera vino tinto cubriendo su espalda. "¿Me permites este baile?"

Tomó la mano de Chika, ligera, sosteniéndola con la fuerza necesaria y sin ejercer demasiada presión.

"Yo… No estoy segura de como bailar esto." Dudó unos instantes sobre si terminar de aceptar su mano, sin embargo Riko no permitió que esta se deslizara fuera de su agarre. Era su turno de devolver el favor, de sostener aquella mano que se había mostrado siempre extendida hacia ella.

Una sonrisa ladeada fue ofrecida como respuesta.

"Toma mi mano, inhala un poco, acércate a mi, da un paso."

La mano algo temblorosa de Chika terminó de cerrarse en la de Riko, ella la acercó lo suficiente para poder tomarla de la cintura. El cambio de color en su rostro era bastante notorio, demasiado para su propio gusto. La cercanía de Riko la había tomado por sorpresa, a pesar de no incomodarle. Bajo su cabeza casi por reflejo intentando que el matiz de sus mejillas no delatara su creciente nerviosismo.

"Mantén tus ojos en dirección a los míos."

Reprendió Riko, aunque sin atisbo de reproche en su voz. Chika levantó su rostro en movimientos lentos, sabía que era el rostro de su amiga el que vería, sin embargo su corazón había empezado a exaltarse con la idea.

La había visto a los ojos antes ¿Qué de diferente había ahora?

Fue el reflejo de sí misma el que la recibió en aquellos ojos avellana, ojos que la veían como si se tratase del mayor tesoro del mundo, lo más valioso, lo más preciado.

"Deja que la música sea nuestra guía."

Sin sacarla de aquellos pensamientos, sus pies reaccionaron a la orden de su compañera y pronto su cuerpo se movió junto al de ella al compás de la canción. Incluso con los tacones, Riko seguía llevando una pequeña ventaja de estatura frente a Chika, esto le daba cierta facilidad para poder guiarla.

"Debes prometerme que no olvidarás estos pasos…" Unió su frente a la de ella en un gesto de confidencialidad mientras bajaba un poco la voz, no por temor, quizás solo intentando camuflar su deseo en el oído de Chika. Evitando decirlo en voz alta para que el viento no se lo llevase después. "... No importa dónde es que nos encontremos después."

Permanecía encantada, el cuerpo de Chika había dejado de responder las órdenes que le daba. Riko era gentil en cada uno de sus pasos, dando a su compañera el espacio para poder seguirla. Ella había dejado de pensar si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, no había terminado de entender la manera en la que su cuerpo estaba sincronizado en cada paso, no pudo pensarlo demasiado.

Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos ante un movimiento que no tuvo previsto y al cual no supo cómo reaccionar a tiempo.

Abrazó a Riko intentando restaurar su equilibrio. Sintió que había arruinado el momento por su torpeza. Torpes pies, incapaces de seguir el ritmo de su compañera, de avanzar sin dejar de temblar, de dudar sobre si el siguiente paso estaba bien de dar.

Ella percibió su temor, la atrajo más hacía sí misma mientras intentaba ponerla de pie nuevamente. La abrazó por unos instantes más para luego romper el contacto buscando ver el rostro de Chika, quien bajó la cabeza temerosa de ser reprendida.

"Toma mi mano, permíteme ser tu guía y así mantenerte segura en cada giro que demos."

Volvió a tender su mano, segura, firme, sin atisbo de nerviosismo. Riko realmente quería demostrarlo. Dejar de temerle al fracaso, a los errores, a los temores. Fue un proceso largo y apesadumbrado, quizás de estar sola no lo hubiese logrado. En cuanto vio a Chika derrumbarse supo que quería ser más fuerte para ser capaz de sostenerla cuando caiga. Para que ella no sienta que debe cargar siempre con todo, que existe una mano que estará para ella cuando le toque tropezar, que hay unos brazos capaces de sujetarla y evitar que se ahogue en sus derrotas.

"No tengas miedo de caer, sabes que te cogeré sin importar las circunstancias."

Chika levantó el rostro ayudada por la mano de Riko que la sujetó suavemente del mentón. Nuevamente vio su reflejo en aquella mirada que sostenía la suya. Entre sus dudas y temores junto a su autoimpuesto título de "persona normal", Chika contemplaba asombrada aquella figura trazada en las pupilas de su compañera. Brillaba, ella brillaba reflejada en aquellos ojos avellana. Y el brillo era suficiente para sentirse valiosa. El sentimiento de saber que significaba tanto, que valía tanto para la persona que tenía frente a ella la golpeó tan pronto como volvió a sentir el brazo de Riko rodear su cintura para acercarla.

Los movimientos acompasados retornaron acompañados de algunos giros. Habían empezado a desplazarse alrededor de la azotea. Cada paso, cada parada, cada vuelta, para Chika era más sencillo pensar que Riko era una gran maestra y que su tiempo tocando el piano le había otorgado esa elegancia para guiar, que tratar de entender el porqué de la sincronización que había en cada uno de sus pasos.

Un recuerdo cruzó el momento.

Un piano lejano hacía eco en la habitación mientras su pluma bailaba al compás de este, dejando huellas de tinta a su paso, trazando cada uno de sus pensamientos al compás de escalas. Hoja a hoja, ella era capaz de plasmar cada una de sus ideas con tan solo dejarse llevar por cada una de las melodías que Riko creaba bajo sus manos.

Entonces lo vio claro.

Entre sonetos y arpegios habían aprendido a entenderse.

Tal vez esa era la magia tras Aqours, cómo es que todas habían logrado unir sus corazones de manera simultánea para poder ser capaces de entenderse sobre el escenario. De saber que paso dar, que movimiento hacer, de modular su voz entre toda para crear una sola.

Chika se detuvo unos instantes, su rostro se giró hacia la piscina. Sus compañeras aún reían, contagiando a quienes las mirasen la algarabía que solo ellas sabían crear. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

"Sin importar lo que atraviese nuestro camino, no podrá apartarnos por mucho tiempo..." Riko pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Sin darle demasiado tiempo a Chika de asimilar lo que había dicho, tiró de ella para hacer que la siga. "... Porque nuestros corazones estarán unidos, donde sea que lleguemos a estar."

Riko aceleró el paso, tirando aún de Chika para lograr que esté a su ritmo. Pronto comenzaron a correr y el eco de sus pasos comenzó a llenar los pasillos. El vestido de alguna manera no parecía ser una dificultad para la velocidad a la que avanzaban. La mano de Riko no cedió su agarre en ningún momento, asegurándose que Chika se mantuviera corriendo junto a ella.

"No existen montañas demasiado altas u océanos profundos, porque juntas o no, nuestro baile jamás se detendrá."

Ella lo sabía. El Love Live podría haber terminado, la escuela podría haber cerrado, las de tercero podrían haberse graduado y continuar con su camino, pero su baile se mantendría siempre aquí. En la azotea, en el club, en el auditorio, en el patio, en los pasillos. Todas las prácticas, todos los gritos, todo el sudor, todas esas lágrimas, todo ese esfuerzo, toda esa felicidad y energía que las llevó a la cima, todo ello se quedaría grabado aquí, sin importar el tiempo que pase ni lo que sucediera después, esos momentos prevalecerán grabados aquí, donde nacieron, donde pertenecen.

"Incluso si llueve constantemente…" Completaba Riko sus pensamientos en voz alta. "… Por todo lo que hemos logrado, ha valido la pena luchar."

Lo vio claro, su corazón sobresaltado generó un inesperado impulso que le permitió darle la energía necesaria para alcanzar a su compañera, adelantando su paso y siendo ahora ella quien tirara de Riko.

"Tú sabes que lo creo, que estábamos destinadas a serlo."

Fue un salto de fe. A Chika le pareció que se mantuvieron suspendidas en el aire un tiempo bastante prolongado, el suficiente para darle una vista general de lo que la estaba rodeando. Sus amigas, sus compañeras, su familia, el pueblo, Aqours. Ella no sintió el momento en el que empezó a caer, mucho menos el instante en que se zambulló en la piscina. Chika levitó esos instante entre muchas memorias, todas llenas de risas, juegos, bromas, abrazos, sintiendo como cada uno de ellos la rodeaban para otorgarle el calor que en esos momentos su alma necesitaba.

Calor que se materializó en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio a Riko frente a ella.

 _Ha sido como coger un rayo la posibilidad que he tenido de encontrar a alguien como tú._

Tal vez la temperatura de la piscina no era la más adecuada para la noche que las cubría, pero Chika lo ignoraba, los brazos que la tenían sujeta en esos instantes eran más que suficiente para contrarrestar el efecto del frío en su piel. La necesidad de mantener la boca cerrada bajo el agua le impidió agradecer de manera verbal, pero no era imperativo cuando toda la noche su alma se las había ingeniado para hallar las respuestas que necesitaba escondidas en aquella mirada de intensidad entrañable.

 _Es una en un millón la oportunidad de sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir._

Fue breve, sincero y cargado de sentimientos. Apenas un roce, una muestra pequeña de todo lo que su alma había guardado tanto tiempo, una demostración de todo ese afecto que la tecladista sentía por ella. No pudo permanecer indiferente, acunó el rostro de Riko con sus manos buscando prolongar el contacto. El tiempo parecía haber desaparecido, la necesidad de aire pasó a segundo plano, flotaban entre sentimientos usando sus labios como único medio para permanecer unidas.

Al salir a flote You la abrazó eufóricamente mientras Kanan despegaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro para dejarle despejado su campo de visión. Dia aunque guardaba su postura desaprobadora se acercó para cerciorarse que se encontraban bien mientras Mari le daba algún tipo de bienvenida en inglés. Ruby y Maru acomodaron su vestido bajo el agua mientras Yoshiko alababa el salto que había dado porque pareció que por un momento habían volado para luego descender en las aguas asonadas, todo con ese tono bajo que usa cuando entra en modo ángel caído.

Por primera vez en la noche Chika se había unido a la algarabía de la fiesta. Con Riko de la mano, Aqours a su alrededor y sus compañeras cerca, Chika deseo que este instante también fuese incluido en el albúm de momentos que resonarían entre los pasillos de Uranohoshi y el corazón de todos una vez llegase el amanecer.


End file.
